Legends Scattered
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: The people will go mad if things aren't the same if they don't have the right Rulers to protect them from harm. A Zora named Dawn seeks out to help these Rulers go back home but strange things happen when she goes somewhere new. What could it be exactly?


_Chapter 1_

* * *

"What are you doing here?! You aren't a Zora!" One of the Guards said furiously.

"What do you mean? I'm king here am I not?" It was a Goron.

"No you are not. You are from somewhere else and you need to leave." The Zora Guard said pointing his Spear at the Goron.

"I can't swim so you'll have to help me but it'll be hard so you're going to have to wait until you think of a plan. Is that okay with you?" The Goron asked calmly.

"Fine. Only until we figure out a way to get you to the surface, but do you remember where you came from?" The Goron shook his head.

"I don't know at all. All I know is that I was here somehow and I thought I was your King." The Guard sighed to his response.

"Just stay here and we'll figure out a way to help you." The Zora swam away trying to find someone who knew where this Goron came from because he didn't know exactly where this "thing" was from except that he lived on the surface. But! Unlike him I knew where the Goron was from! So, I asked the Guard if I could take him back home.

"No Dawn."

"But why not?! I know where to go and I'll be careful." I exclaimed.

"You cant last long without water, You know that." This Guard isn't going to let me help.

"Fine."

"And, Don't get any ideas either."

"Well how about we make a deal." I protested.

The Guard turned around, "Alright what is it?"

"What if I help you get the Goron to the surface." I said grinning.

"How will you do that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well if you paid attention, The Goron is under a geyser."

"Uh huh. And how do you attend to make the Geyser to work? The Goron is under it and its not even capable to "erupt"."

"Fire."

"We are under water. How do you expect to get fire if it'll burn out?"

"I...I don't know..." I looked down.

"Right." Just go to your room."

"I was just trying to help you...father." I swam to my room and laid on my bed. Then I remembered something. I got excited and swam quickly to my father, but when I got there he was talking to someone. I dont know who but I took a deep breath and swam to him.

"Excuse me?" I said trying not to interrupt them.

"Hold on," My father said telling the other person, then looking at me, "Dont you see I'm talking to someone who can help Dawn?"

"Well, of course but I-" he cut me off.

"Not another word, okay? I understand you want to help but I also dont want you to get hurt. Do you understand?" I went silent but nodded to his question.

"Please go to your room. I'll be there and we can have dinner together like we always did. How does that sound?"

"It's not the same. It would be better if mother was here." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said That would be great. I'll be in my room." I swam back to my room but I wasnt going to stay for dinner. If my father wasnt going to listen then I'm going to have to do this myself. I put on some clothes and grabbed a bag and some things I might need on my journey. When I was finished "packing" I opened my door to see if anyone was coming. My father was.

"Darn." I closed my door and hid.

"Dawn? Are you here?" I held my breath, "Where did she go?" He then closed the door and I heard him go farther and farther away from my door. I stayed a few more minutes in my room just to make sure. I peeked out my door and the coast was clear. I dashed to the Goron.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Here to help you get home." I told him.

"But - -"

"You're a Goron. Not a Zora. Maybe if I bring you back you can remember that, that's your home." I replied, interrupting him from speaking.

He sighed, "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Turn into a ball," He did what I said, "Now Roll down to the Geyser." He did just that. Little by little the rocks began to crack. I hoping my plan would work before my dad finds me. Then I heard the water rushing up, when I looked up the Goron was rising.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled.

"DAWN!"

"Crap!" I went through the Geyser and It was burning my scales, I floated up to the surface and I saw him waiting for me.

"Are you ready to take me?"

"Yeah but we're going to have to hurry."

"Why?" My father jumped out of the water.

"That's why! Run!" We ran but he was chasing us.

"Get on my back." The Goron said loudly. I jumped on but he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest and he turned into a ball and rolled off. When we were at a good enough distance, he stopped and let me go.

"Please...Don't do...That's again...Please..." I began to cough out dirt that got in my mouth.

"Sorry but if you didn't want your father that was the only way for him not to catch up." He was right.

"Lets just figure out where we are first and we'll continue." He nodded and sat down. I went through my bag and took out a map. I looked around to see where exactly where we were.

"Hyrule Field," I said to myself, "We need to go South."

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes shut.

"We need to go South. We should be there by Morning."

"No rest?"

"No. I need to help you go home." I stood up and began walking South. He followed.

"I know you're helping me but I would like to get to know you better."

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked not turning around.

"What is your name?"

"...Dawn..."

"Dawn? It's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." I smiled a little. He also smiled, I think.

"So what do they call you?" I asked now walking beside him.

"Ruler, Master, Teacher, King." He said.

"Wow...Those are big titles."

"They need one, The other just like me. If not they would have no balance and probably destroy anything and everything."

"Sounds nothing like us Zoras...We don't have a Ruler."

"Would you ever want to the first to become Queen?" I shook my head.

"Well why not?"

"To much responsibility. And, It's not my style."

"Oh it that so?," The King Chuckled, "What is your style might I ask?"

"Well, I'm a Dare Devil. I like to take risks."

"Sounds like a Queen to me."

"No! I will never be Queen."

"We'll see.." The King grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Where are we now?" The King asked, changing the subject.

"K-Kakariko Village? Yeah Kakariko Village."

"Seems...Lively."

"Yeah..." I saw a cave and I walked through and there I saw a cliff and under was water! "Wait right here okay? I'm going for a little swim. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay but hurry." He said sitting by the water. I nodded and dove in. Swam around, stayed under water for a while. It felt good to be in water again. Then I saw The King hovering the water. I rolled my eyes and swam up.

"What is it?" He then pointed at A Deku Scrub running away from the mountains.

"He needs help."

"I see that," I jumped out of the water and shouted, "Over here! Come this way!" He looked at me and ran over through the cave. He saw me and hugged my leg.

"Why were you running?" He pointed at the Gorons. They were furious.

"T-They tried to have me burned up!" He was shaking. I held him so he could feel better and it worked. He started to calm down a little bit.

"Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

 **Review! XD I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
